


His Decision

by sleepless_siren



Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Improper Use of Maple Syrup, M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Sassy Akihito, Yakuza Asami Ryuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_siren/pseuds/sleepless_siren
Summary: Akihito has plans for the coming holidays but Asami tries to avoid it.





	His Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! sleepless_siren here. I've actually posted this fanfiction in the Yamane Ayano community on Livejournal 9 years ago. After all these years, I felt that I wanted to share this fanfiction to others outside the community. So, here's my very first Viewfinder fanfiction written all those years ago with a few edits here and there.
> 
> And I know it's way past Christmas but I hope you'll enjoy it!!

* * *

 

 “You want me to do what?” golden eyes narrowed slightly.

 

The young man who sat in front of him merely looked up from his breakfast before continuing to devour his pancakes, ignoring the owner of that glare. He’s so used to it by now; it just feels like someone only glancing at him. After all, he already knew how to tame this man in front of him. He snickered inwardly.

 

“Akihito.” The man half growled.

 

“Mom misses you.” He stated as a matter of fact. “Anyway, the guy who usually does it had an accident last night. Besides, you have the perfect height & build.”

 

Asami smirked at that comment.

 

Akihito continued, “I mean; no one else fits that costume.”

 

Asami scowled. “You can ask Kirishima or Suoh. They’re even _bulkier_ than I am; if that’s the kind of built you’re looking for.”

 

Akihito added sarcastically, “Yeah, the children would be dying to meet them.”

 

Taking a sip of his orange juice, Akihito stared at the man in front of him who was simultaneously drinking his own coffee. He reached across the table and took Asami’s hash brown, after setting his glass down.

 

He took a bite of it and dared the older man to retaliate. Asami merely raised his fine eyebrow.

 

“You don’t like that?” Akihito eyed the unfinished breakfast. He knew Asami preferred a Japanese breakfast but sometimes he went along with Akihito’s taste.

 

“I’ve tasted better.” The trademark smirk appeared, adding mischief in his eyes. The man nonchalantly shoved his remaining breakfast to Akihito who rolled his eyes at him before setting his empty plate aside and replacing it with Asami's while mumbling something like _I bet I know what you mean_.

 

“What’s that, dear? I thought I heard you say something.”

 

Akihito smiled sweetly and continued munching.

 

Asami glanced at his young lover as he took another sip of his black coffee.

 

“I can’t leave the office right now.” He lit a cigarette and took a drag. “There’s some trouble in the hotel branch in Shinjuku.” Then leaned back on his chair and gently tapped his cigarette on the ashtray.

 

“Which has been settled last night, right? And that means you’re free for the next two weeks.”

 

Asami cursed. _Damn that Kirishima._ He happily _broadcasted_ his agenda to the photographer _again_ , including current issues of his business a.k.a underworld business. He took a drag of his Dunhill again and stared out the window of their dining room.

 

As Akihito finally finished his lover’s share of breakfast and gulped down a glass of cool water, he couldn’t help but stare at the ring on Asami’s finger as the man took another drag before crushing his cigarette onto the ashtray. He absentmindedly twirled its twin, currently perched on his left finger, with his thumb.

 

Asami felt his gaze. “What is it Akihito?” He glanced at the now empty plate and stared at those warm brown orbs, challenging. “Hungry for more?”

 

“Don’t change the subject.”

 

“I’m just asking. Who knows you want some _dessert_ this morning.”

 

Raising his eyebrow, Akihito decided to indulge his lover and walked over towards Asami, who moved his chair back. He straddled the older man’s lap with both arms on each shoulder.

 

“And what do you suggest the dessert should be this morning, _darling_?” he licked the man’s ear then leaned back to study the expression. One would think that the man was offended by the action but Akihito knew better.

 

Asami’s hands started to wander underneath Akihito’s shirt, playfully caressing the smooth skin of his back. He leaned forward and whispered in his husky voice, “Let’s see...You, me, a can of whipped cream and shackles. Care for a try?”

 

Akihito shivered deliciously but not from the cold winter air that grazed his lower back. He knew that Asami was trying to divert his attention, probably fuck him senseless until he forgets the whole deal about... _Damn, what was it again?_ He mentally shook his head. _Focus, Akihito, focus!_

 

Asami saw the cute pout taking form. He tightened his hold on his young lover and smirked. “Thinking about how to distract me?” The pout transformed into a full blown frown. The yakuza’s fingers resumed in their little ministrations on the smooth back before they dipped underneath Akihito’s pants and caressed the soft skin of his cute ass.

 

Feeling a bit ticklish yet undeniably aroused, the younger man’s fingers thread in his lover’s dark hair making it into a fine bedroom look.

 

“Isn’t that what you’re trying to do to me now?”

 

“Whatever are you implying, my dear? You know I would never take advantage of you.” Asami nuzzled the space between Akihito’s ear and his neck, inhaling his unique scent.

 

“Just shut up and kiss me, Ryu.”

 

Akihito then pulled his lover into a passionate kiss, effectively wiping off that self satisfied smirk from the other’s lips. His tongue traced Asami’s teeth before delving inside, tasting every nook and cranny.

 

The mixture of nicotine, caffeine and a hint of Asami on the tip of his tongue felt overwhelming. Yet, he wanted more. More. _More, dammit!_ He might’ve been thinking out loud since he felt the man’s amused chuckle. Akihito rolled his tongue and caught his lover’s tongue, trying to dominate the kiss but Asami was never a man who would back down from a battle. The older man easily overpowered him, making him moan into the kiss. Asami then realized that his shirt was already half undone and he shrugged out of it.

 

The yakuza murmured onto his lips “Such an impatient little thing, aren’t you? Looks like the wife needs proper attention.”

 

“I’m not your wife.”

 

“Then who are you?”

 

“Your husband, of course”

 

“And that would make me..”

 

“My kept man.” Akihito answered proudly before resuming their kiss, this time not minding who dominated the kiss.

 

When Asami trailed kisses along his jaw, Akihito whimpered from the loss of those addicting lips. He wanted to taste them again but the said lips were currently doing wonders on his collarbone, nipping and licking all the way down to his right nipple. _Wait..since when was my shirt on the floor?_

 

All coherent thoughts were wiped out when he felt a gentle bite on his nipple and a tongue lapping after, making it unbearably hard. He also felt expert hands rubbing his still clothed crotch, touching the right places with the right amount of pressure.

 

“You’re…sti..still decent. That’s not fair…”

 

Asami looked up, his eyes twinkling with mirth and his hands were still moving in an even pace. “Then do something about it”. He licked the younger man’s ear.

 

With slightly shaking fingers, Akihito tried to unbutton the older man’s trousers, craving to touch the obvious arousal underneath. His breath hitched when he felt a thumb caressing his slit and suddenly noticed that his pants were already discarded as well. He wanted to comment on it but a familiar tightening in his stomach appeared and he shivered uncontrollably. _No way, why am I cumming so fast?_

 

“Ryu…I ..c-can’t..”

 

The older man felt fingernails dug into his shoulders signaling his lover was near the edge. He grasped his lover’s cock, pleasuring him towards that sinful bliss. A loud moan and his given name rang in his ears and seconds later, he felt his lover kiss his shoulder while trying to maintain his breath. Akihito’s essence was all over his hand and their stomachs. He heard his name again but this time in an urgent tone.

 

Asami made a blatant show of licking his fingers clean, tasting his lover’s sweet nectar, “Be patient, my dear.” and kissed Akihito’s cheek.

 

“Akihito..” he tried to get his lover’s attention who was fumbling with the zipper of Asami’s trousers. The photographer lifted his head. “Do you see that bottle of maple syrup behind you?”

 

Akihito nodded and grabbed the bottle, understanding very well what Asami had in mind. Asami then carried his young lover towards the living room couch and laid him on his back. He removed his half opened pants before settling between Akihito’s thighs. The feel of skin against skin was bliss.

 

His eyes never left Akihito’s as he took the bottle of maple syrup from him and squeezed some on his own hand.

 

“Ran out of whipped cream?”

 

Asami smirked, “Change of plans” and began to prepare Akihito.

 

“I wondered why you wanted me to eat pancakes earlier. I should’ve known.” Akihito snorted.

 

The yakuza probed that tight entrance slowly, starting with a finger then two, earning a hiss from his lover. His tongue trailed a burning path from his neck to his chest, devouring each perked nipple which then became harder. The older man’s fingers moved in a scissoring motion, stroking even deeper before the lean body underneath him shuddered. Asami felt the fingers on his arm tighten firmly.

 

“There..” Akihito choked.

 

He looked at his lover. Long lashes fluttered, those adorable lips formed a shape of an O, a blush spread from his cheek to his chest. He stroked that spot again, feeling his lover clamp on his fingers, his breathing labored even more.

 

“You’re one to complain.”

 

Akihito sent a glare towards him but failed as his sweet spot was attacked mercilessly. Asami felt his own arousal was beginning to drip from anticipation, as Akihito dazedly coated the older man’s cock with a generous amount of syrup. He saw Akihito lick his fingers. He saw the pink tongue lapping on said fingers and those soft moist lips looked very inviting. He had to taste it.

 

He leaned forward and captured Akihito’s lips, tasting the sweet blend of maple syrup and Akihito. _Mine._ Akihito moaned into the kiss, fingers enclosed around Asami’s length, moving up and down.

 

Akihito couldn’t take it anymore. He had to have Asami inside of him. His cock was already hard again and this time, he wanted to cum together.

 

“I need you now..” he murmured on Asami’s lips.

 

Asami kissed the corner of Akihito’s lips before withdrawing his fingers. He positioned his cock and slowly slid in his entrance. Akihito gasped at the intrusion, his fingers tightened around his lover’s shoulder and neck as Asami eased himself till the hilt. He felt Asami’s hot length twitching & pulsing inside, waiting for Akihito to adjust.

 

Akihito wrapped his long legs around Asami’s hips signaling him to move. They set a slow unhurried pace. Asami took Akihito’s fingers from his neck and licked the remaining syrup off each finger. As he got to the wedding band, he locked Akihito’s gaze, tongue still worrying on the silver metal, he gave a deep thrust which earned a tiny yelp from his lover. _Cute._

 

His young lover bit his lips, trying to suppress the sensations that shook every part of his body but every so often a gasp or a moan escaped from his lips. He felt so full. Seeing Asami tasting his fingers with that possessive look, he felt he was nearing the edge again.

 

Asami then grabbed his right leg, kissing the inside of his calf, yet never seizing his slow powerful thrusts. Akihito felt his lover’s thick shaft go even deeper inside, touching his sweet spot repeatedly, he even moaned Asami’s given name loudly but he still wanted more. He gathered Asami’s face between his palms and kissed him deeply, urging him to go faster but Asami only kept the slow agonizing pace. Fingers swept across Akihito’s bangs, wiping off the sweat that covered his forehead. Asami’s brows were burrowed in concentration as he saw the raw expression on Akihito’s face.

 

“This is t-torture..”

 

A deep chuckle. “You know it isn’t.”

 

He bent down again towards those inviting lips, simultaneously stroking Akihito’s cock in sync with his thrusting. Slender fingers tangled in his dark hair, pulling him deeper towards that warm embrace.

 

The intensity of it all suffocated him until all he saw was stars. His back arched, his scream muffled by Asami’s lips, every part of him shook as he climaxed for the second time. Asami followed seconds later, feeling the tight muscles clamp hard on him, milking him dry and collapsed on top of the smaller body.

 

Later, as they tried to catch their breath, Asami’s forehead atop Akihito’s shoulder; the younger encircled his arms around Asami’s neck. He still had his eyes closed, bathing in Asami’s warmth. _This is the only place I want to be._

 

The older man started trailing kisses from his shoulder, nipping at his shoulder blades then his irresistible neck and lingered on his lips, giving him leisure kisses.

 

“Dessert was delicious as always, dear.” Akihito traced the yakuza’s nose with his fingertip. “However, you’re still going to wear that Santa outfit this weekend, whether you like it or not.”

 

Asami grunted.

 

Akihito stood up on slightly shaking legs and started to walk towards their bathroom. Asami felt his male pride stirring again seeing the pearly white substance drip down the breathtaking legs, an evidence of their previous lovemaking. The owner of said legs suddenly turned around.

 

“Who knows maybe I might want to fuck in the sleigh, Santa.”

 

Asami laughed. The Asami Ryuichi who’s feared by every man in the underground world never did this but if a certain Asami Akihito caused it, then it’s a given. He walked towards his lover in a god-like manner and encircled his arms around the slim waist muttering a ho ho ho before capturing those lips in a sweet kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

AN: I have no idea how I thought that maple syrup was the best form of lubrication here. Blame it on my perverted mind.


End file.
